1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skimmer baskets used with swimming pool skimming systems and, in particular, provides an alarm which is preferably audible but could be visible or tactile which is usable with a variety of different shapes of skimmer baskets used with different skimming systems. These skimming systems are commonly used with all types of residential and commercial swimming pools and are usually operated in order to remove debris that may accumulate in the pool water. The alarm of the present invention is used with a detachable venting system for skimmer baskets and minimizes damaging thereto when clogged with debris. The alarm can comprise any alarming device responsive to airflow which serves to amplify an alarm signal such as a conventional woodwind musical instrument or other musical instrument that can generate a signal such as a sound signal responsive to airflow thereto. This signaling will occur whenever the skimmer basket is at least partially blocked by debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been patented for the purpose of enhancing the design and construction of skimmer baskets for use with swimming pools some of which deal with venting of skimmer baskets to prevent damaging thereof and to promote efficient operation thereof such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,700 patented Sep. 30, 1969 to L. E. Johnson on a “Strainer And Flow-Directing Apparatus For Swimming Pool Floor Drains”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,840 patented Oct. 7, 1975 to C. R. Adam and assigned to Cascade Industries, Incorporated on a “Valve Actuator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,634 patented to J. R. Harry on Feb. 20, 1979 on a “Swimming Pool Skimmer Shield”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,350 patented Nov. 3, 1998 to G. A. Voss et al on a “Pool Skimmer Basket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,403 patented Jun. 6, 2000 to M. J. Usher on a “Pool Skimmer Basket Assembly Including A Buoyant Alarm”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,017 patented Jan. 30, 2001 to M. J. Usher on a “Pool Skimmer Basket Assembly And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,503 patented Jul. 23, 2002 to R. Thomas on a “Skimmer Lid And Basket Lifting Tool”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,756 patented Jul. 15, 2003 to J. P. Felix, Jr. et al and assigned to Cool Pool Solutions, Inc. on a “Swimming Pool Skimmer Basket Grasping means And Reversible Weight”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,557 patented May 17, 2005 to K. D. Harris-Griffin et al and assigned to Kimberly D. Harris-Griffin on a “Skimmer Basket Weight”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,079 patented Nov. 22, 2005 to M. A. Stetson on a “Pool Skimmer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,813 patented Jul. 18, 2006 to M. A. Stetson on a “Pool Skimmer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,088 patented Dec. 18, 2007 to S. Fiore et al on a “Collapsible Pool Skimmer Cover/Basket Retrieval Device”.